<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Visions and Dreams by primordialsoup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804380">Visions and Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/primordialsoup/pseuds/primordialsoup'>primordialsoup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>VoG Boys Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Visions in dreams, don't take hard drugs kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/primordialsoup/pseuds/primordialsoup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, I got us some....stuff."</p><p>"And by stuff you mean...?"</p><p>"Well, you know, drugs."</p><p>For VoG Week 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kabr/Pahanin/Praedyth (Destiny)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>VoG Boys Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Works about the Vault of Glass Fireteam</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Visions and Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Had random idea, so I took it and run with it.</p><p>Also, Praxic Warlock Praedyth is a headcanon I'm very fond of.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Praedyth has his feet in Kabr’s lap, sorting through some reports he needs to sign and cross check before he sends them to Ikora on a handheld, when the door slams open and Pahanin can be heard shouting from the entrance. “So, I got us some…stuff!”</p><p>He shoots a curious look with Kabr, who puts his book down and arches a brow at Praedyth. Praedyth shrugs with a frown. Kabr raises his voice without looking away. “And by 'stuff' you mean…” </p><p>He trails off, trying to prompt a response from Pahanin. The Hunter walks in with a grin and a nondescript bag in his hand. "Well, you know, drugs." He waves the bag next to his head. </p><p>Praedyth sighs and turns back to his handheld, switching applications to the City news feed, the Guardian announcements and the secret Hunter forums Pahanin connected him to and made him promise to keep his mouth shut about. "Pahanin, who did you threaten this time?" </p><p>Kabr snorts and settles a hand on Praedyth's bare ankle. Pahanin's cheeky cheer falls away to dismay and he walks in, setting the bag of 'stuff' on the coffee table, shaking his head frantically. "No, no! I didn't threaten or maim anyone this time, I swear!"</p><p>"Right. And you wanted drugs when you barely even smoke with us…why, exactly?" Kabr's disbelief is obvious and the arched brow more of a tease than an accusation. </p><p>With his integrity seemingly unquestioned, Pahanin wanders off to the kitchen. Crunching and paper crumbling is heard before Pahanin's voice follows, muffled by food. "Well, you make the gigs pretty strong, Kabr. Last time, I wanted to do a knife trick after a puff and skewered my own hand." Praedyth and Kabr share a knowing look and chuckle at the Hunter's near daily complaint. </p><p>Kabr's hand travels from the knob of the ankle up to Praedyth's calf, kneading the muscle softly. "I could always pack 'em lighter for you." He says loudly enough for Pahanin to hear over the clink of glasses and crunching of wrappings. Praedyth melts at the soft touch. </p><p>"Oh, my hero…" Pahanin fakes a swoon from the kitchen door, holding a plate of salty and sweet snacks up to his forehead, shot glasses in the other. Kabr blows a kiss at him with a wink.</p><p>Praedyth hums and waves at the still untouched bag. "And what kind of 'stuff' did you get?" </p><p>Pahanin grins around a piece of mint chocolate that Kabr hates to love and starts unwrapping the goods. "The trippy kind! Remember when the thanatonauts were approached by FWC? Something, something, lifting the veil, something, something, glimpsing the next step into the fray and all that?" A hand waves around nebulously as he tries to explain.</p><p>Praedyth blinks away some of the relaxed haze and the corner of his mouth twists in displeasure. "Hm, it had been a clandestine operation. A team from the Praxic Order had been tasked to keep an eye on them."</p><p>He shakes his head ruefully. "But, we never actually got much information about it. The project was disbanded a mere month later. Apparently they couldn't agree on <em> anything. </em>How did you get a hold of this?" </p><p>Pahanin smirks and pulls out a couple of bottles of clear, faintly glowing liquid. "Oh, you know. Tallu knows a guy who left FWC and got into thanatonautics instead <em> but </em> he kept the recipe for <em> this </em> disaster." He shakes a shining bottle like it's a prize. Kabr is eyeing it carefully. </p><p>"And I was meeting her and Caliban for a little Hunter quality op discussion and well, one thing leads to the next and I managed to swipe some stuff!" He sets the glasses in a row, arranges the snacks and dashes back to the kitchen to get more. </p><p>Kabr watches him set the salty chips next to the almond halva and a capped jug of water in the back, then up at Pahanin who avoids meeting his gaze. "And?" </p><p>Pahanin's hand doesn't even twitch as he sets down the bowl of mixed nuts. His eyes dart to look at them and then back down, subdued. “And…I gotta go on a month long, scouting mission to Mars in three days.”</p><p>A curse slips past without his meaning to and Kabr frowns. He’d hoped, selfishly, for some time to relax now that the Ahamkara had been taken care off. Some time to know that every night he could come home and gather his fireteam in his arms with a smile and they’d start complaining after two minutes of him not letting go.</p><p>A hand takes his and Pahanin kisses his cheek. He sighs and lets go of the frustration, nothing he can do, nothing to be changed. He feels Pahanin shift and kiss Praedyth’s scowl away too.</p><p>Pahanin pulls back when they stop grimacing with a smirk and steals some of their pillows from the couch to toss on the floor. He settles cross legged on the pillows and unscrews one of the bottles.</p><p>“But! Until I have to gooo~.” </p><p>He fills up the glasses and shoves them in their hands and really? Who are they to say no. Praedyth winks at Kabr and downs the shot. Kabr kisses the top of Pahanin’s head and chuckles when the man starts giggling after the first shot.</p><p>Lightweight.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Water drips down his back, green leaves sprout from his chest and his mouth is sewn shut with vines.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There’s a buzz in his ears that he feels down to his marrow,, far away and constant and lancing through his mind like a wasp’s sting. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It talks to him like a friend, like a confidant, like an enemy that has no option or will left to lash out. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> He walks in the </em> <b> <em>stay and growgrowgrow</em>  </b> <em> and he is not only Kabr anymore. </em></p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>He blinks at the bright sun in his eyes and groans at the splitting headache.</p><p>What did they even do last night?</p><p>Kabr stares at the ceiling, wondering if he can open his mouth, the last vestiges of the dream clawing like alarm up his throat and he coughs to clear it.</p><p>Ah, yes he can open his mouth, no vines to be found there. </p><p>He wipes his face with more relief than he believes is warranted and sits up. His feet are dangling over the arm of the couch and he was laying at an angle and his waist is most definitely not thanking him for it.</p><p>Kabr’s not sure he ever wants to try any more of that stuff again.</p><p>He distracts himself by looking around the room, can see Pahanin, sprawled below the coffee table and snoring away. He seems dead to the world, as he usually is after he joins him and Praedyth when they indulge in some heavy smoking or anything else.</p><p>Kabr grumbles and gets up to go grab some painkillers and wash his face. Lucky little bastard never gets any side effects either. He just gets giggly and mostly unresponsive and just clocks out early. </p><p>He idly wonders where Praedyth is, he’s not where he left him last night, laying upside down on the couch, head nearly touching the floor and sharing languid kisses with Pahanin between giggles and looks that stretched on and on and on and o-</p><p>Kabr finds him in the kitchen, eyes bloodshot and hands jittery with a cigarette clamped between his teeth and he sniffs at the air, but it’s simple tobacco.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Praedyth looks at him a tired look and goes back to writing what looks like a report on the handheld.</p><p>“Praedyth?”</p><p>He pulls the hair out of Praedyth’s face and he finds cooling sweat that makes him worry even more.</p><p>“Hey, talk to me.”</p><p>Praedyth swallows thickly and puts away the tablet. He squeezes his eyes shut, rubbing into them with his palms.</p><p>“I think...I think those drugs worked.”<br/>
<br/>
His blood runs cold at those words, the feeling of leaves and vines sprouting like parasites out of his body feels viscerally real for a moment and Kabr clenches his fists tight before opening his mouth.</p><p>“You sure about that?”</p><p>Praedyth looks at him clench up and tired lines paint themselves over his face.</p><p>“No. I’ll...I scheduled a meeting with Ikora later.”</p><p>Kabr gathers him up in his arms and they stay there until Pahanin wakes up, worried and hungry and he drags them to the bathroom to clean up.</p><p>They almost envy the fact that he doesn’t seem to have seen anything of a future where they all suffer.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em> He stares down the barrel of the gun like the end of his suffering and the start of his salvation and he doesn’t look back or look for another way. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There is no other way out of this. He’d rather die as even a fragment of who he was as Pahanin than someone who’s grasping at frayed threads of memories that don’t exist. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be careful with drugs kids :V</p><p>As always, THANKS GIL &gt;:D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>